


Don't doubt yourself. For I love you.

by Miizurichan



Series: Queer basket girls [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, FEM!MURAHIMU, Shower Sex, Some Cursing, jealous!murasakibara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot outside so they get to leave early, but their moment of peace is ruined by Alexander Garcia. Atsushi blows a fuse, gets pissed off and Himuro strangely enough finds it kind of arousing. They get home and Atsushi wants to clean Himuro, so they shower, but the shower may have left them more dirty than clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't doubt yourself. For I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is at the top for a reason. I am not bashing Alex, nor do I hate her character. But I do feel like Atsushi would not like Alex, so I played with that thought. What he says is harsh, but when you are angry you say a lot of things.

It was a lovely summer day, but Atsushi didn't feel the least bit lovely on this day at all. Everyone was staring at her Muro-chin. She wasn't possessive, she was protective and the one thing she hated more than being reminded of things she did, was when people flirted with Himuro. It was awful, especially since Himuro was very attractive with her long black hair, full lips, long lean legs and curves. 

Atsushi hated the fact that she couldn't wear dresses like Himuro could. She wasn't fat or anything like that, but she was too tall for maxi dresses and perverts could easily just peek up. The headmaster at Yosen had wanted her to wear the female uniform like any other girl, but when she took it on and spent a day in it, all people did was whistle or talk behind her back. Calling her all kinds of words, so she demanded she'd get to wear the men's uniform. And eventually she was allowed and she felt more comfortable. It's not like anyone could mistake her for being a guy anyways, not with her cup size. 

Atsushi was a very insecure girl, regardless of how it may seem for some people. She didn't like her body, she didn't like her face, not her hair, not her eyes, not her lips, not her nose, nothing. And it didn't help one bit that people were scared of her the moment she stepped close everyone pretty much flinched away. She hated being this tall, it wasn't fun at all. Sure, games were good and she didn't have to jump so much, but people were still scared of her so it wasn't as much fun as it used to be. 

When she first got together with Himuro, she didn't know anything about being with people as anything more than friends. So, she was awkward and would often shy away from Himuro's cuddles because she didn't want to do anything wrong. It took them a month to even kiss because Atsushi had no idea what to do, or if Himuro even meant it. She hadn't meant to doubt Himuro, but her lack of confidence made her think that it was all out of pity. But it all worked out somehow, even if it took them a few months to get completely comfortable and stuff. Then again, when it came to Atsushi's first time with Himuro, it pretty much teared apart again. Atsushi didn't like her body, nothing of it, so she didn't want Himuro to see her naked. 

They were walking outside as school was nearly done and for once, because of the heat, they got to leave a tiny bit earlier. “Atsushi, should we go get ice cream? In this heat it would be good.” Himuro looked up at her girlfriend and noticed her lips were pursed into a line. “Atsu, what's wrong?” She just got a headshake for an answer and felt a warm hand close around her own. “Let's get ice cream.” Himuro found it was better to just leave it be for now, so she just nodded and followed her tall girlfriend. 

They went to their favourite ice cream shop and got their ice creams. Himuro walked off to find a bench to sit on. “I can't wait to get home so I can change into a dress instead of this uniform.” A small, beautiful smile played across Himuro's lips as she took one spoonful at a time from her ice cream. “Mh, Murochin should wear that pretty purple one.” Atsushi had to look away so that she didn't start blushing by the look she received from her girlfriend. “It's the dress you gave me for my birthday. I like that one, it's my favourite.” Himuro smiled widely as Atsushi turned to look surprised at her. “T-thats good, Murochin..” She was embarrassed, but very happy that Himuro liked the dress as much as she did. It was kind of expensive and a very sexy maxi dress. At least Atsushi thought it was sexy on Himuro. 

After they had eaten they headed home. They didn't get very far until they heard a male voice they knew very well shout “Taaaatsuyyyaaaa-chaaaaan~~” Himuro turned around and sure enough, there was her 'sensei', Alexander Garcia. This instantly triggered a small spark of anger in Atsushi. Sure, he was nice enough, but he was a pervert. If he didn't try to kiss Himuro, he would try to grab her boobs to 'see if they had gotten bigger'. Just like now. 

Alex reached out with both hands in level with Himuro's boobs and walked forward with quick steps. “I missed you, Tatsuya-chan~” Himuro moved to the side just as Alex came forward, easely dodging the boob grab. “You may have missed me, but that's not a hug.” Himuro smiled and just waved the whole situation off, but Atsushi would have none of that ignoring, not when Alex moved in again. This time with his arms open. Himuro sighed but complied, figuring that since Atsushi was there, Alex wouldn't do anything stupid. But she'd never been more wrong. The minute she stepped into the hug, she felt hands on her ass. “Alex. Hands off.” Himuro moved Alex's hands off and Himuro straightened out her skirt again. This was all the last drop for Atsushi. She couldn't stand it. Why didn't Himuro do anything more than just back off and ignore everything? She knew that she would have none of it. 

She pulled Himuro back to step between her and Alex. “Why do you keep touching my girlfriend like she's your girlfriend?” Atsushi's eyes had narrowed and her body had tensed up. She wasn't afraid of Alex at all, and with adrenaline cursing through her veins, she didn't care either. “I'm not doing anything to Tatsuya-chan, Atsushi~” “Yes, you are! Stop lying to me. You're such a fucking disgusting pervert. How Murochin doesn't see it, I don't know. But I see it, and it stops now.” Atsushi was pissed, really pissed at Alex. She didn't even usually talk like this, but right now her head was flowing with all kinds of thoughts. She wanted to punch Alex so hard across the face that he forgot his attitude completely. 

She felt Himuro grab onto her arm “Atsushi, you know it's nothing like that! There's no need to take this that seriously!” Usually Atsushi would calm down by her girlfriend's words but right now they just made her more angry. “Can't you see what he's trying to do? You're just as blind as Taiga! We're going home.” Every word she spoke was laced with venom and she could see the change in Himuro's face. Instead of paying attention to that she turned to Alex. “If you as much as hug her again and try to do something perverted, I'll knock you out faster than you can think the thought.” Alex knew she meant it when she stared at him with that look so he felt he had no other choice than to just back down and nod stiffly.

Atsushi had taken Himuro's hand and walked home with a fast and angry pace. “Atsushi, calm down!” Himuro had to almost run after her because of her girlfriend's long legs. Atsushi had ignored her call and just stomped on until they were home. She had unlocked the door so harshly that Himuro feared Atsushi would break her key. Atsushi finally let go when they were inside but she didn't turn around and she didn't say anything. 

Himuro eventually just walked around her and looked up at Atsushi and she could feel her heart break at what she saw. Atsushi was crying, soft tears were falling down her cheeks. She hadn't seen Atsushi cry since the game with Seirin, and that was some time ago. “Oh baby, why are you crying?” She knew, naturally, but she couldn't help but ask. She reached up to stroke the tears away and got a sniffle for an answer. “Dun wanna talk 'bout it, Murochin.” “Then what do you want to?” Atsushi didn't answer right away, but she sniffled again and dried her eyes. “I want to shower with Murochin.. Get all the dirty off..” Himuro just sighed softly. It wasn't that she didn't want to shower with her, it was just that she was already feeling kind of hot and bothered. With Atsushi then washing her all over with those gentle touches, it would end completely different than they would think. Himuro just shuddered softly at the thought and reached for Atsushi's hands. “Okay, let's head for the shower then, Atsu.” 

She let Atsushi undress her, one piece of clothing at a time. When they came to her underwear, Atsushi leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she unclasped her bra and slid it off of her shoulders gently before dropping it to the ground. She avoided the temptation of touching her breasts because she knew she'd touch them later. Instead she slid her hands down Himuro's firm, but slim sides to get to the hem of her underwear. They were pulled off slowly and gently and Atsushi ended up on face level with her as she stepped out of the panties and started to return the favor of undressing. 

She pressed kisses on Atsushi's face as she undressed her and unclasped her bra. Atsushi's breasts were big, but they didn't really hang. Himuro heard a soft sigh escape Atsushi's mouth as she cupped the heavy breasts a bit before she moved her hand down Atsushi's firm stomach to her panties. She pulled them off easily and stepped back into the shower. “Come, Atsushi~” Atsushi followed her girlfriend into the big shower. 

Himuro turned on the shower, but before she could reach for the soap, Atsushi had already taken it and started washing her. Starting from her shoulders and going down her arms first. 

Atsushi continued washing down her chest but stopped there to cup and massage Himuro's breasts. Though smaller than Atsushi's, Himuro's breasts were still big. Atsushi knew she was a d-cup and that was more than enough, even though her hands were so big she could easily cover her breasts. She ran her thumbs over the stiffened nipples and heard a small groan come from her girlfriend. She didn't look up, she just continued to wash down her stomach. She wasn't rushing at all, she took her time, washing over every curve on Himuro before the latter grabbed onto her arms. This made her look up and she could only bite her lip at the sight. Himuro's head was tilted back and her hair was back, showing both of her eyes, a small blush was on her cheeks and her mouth was slightly open. Atsushi found it so sexy that she couldn't avoid to lean down and kiss Himuro's neck. The water from the showerhead was still running over them, so the soap was quickly washed away as Atsushi started stroking down Himuro's soft thighs. “Atsu.. Don't tease me, love.” Atsushi just hummed softly and moved her hand slowly up to stroke over Himuro's outer lips. Atsushi heard the rumble of a moan so she moved her hand to stroke softly over clit before moving to her opening. Instead of playing around there too much, she gently pressed two finger into her, earning Himuro the just firm enough stretch she liked. They both made sure to keep their nails short and filed so that there would be no unplesant surprises during these times. 

Atsushi really liked to finger Himuro for the reason of the sounds. Himuro was also able to come without stimuli to her outer clit of the right spots inside her were hit, and after a lot of exploring, Atsushi had found the perfect way to do it. She kept two fingers curled lightly upwards to the inner part of the clitoris and massaged that spot by moving her fingers in and out in smooth movements. She could hear Himuro's breath speed up and her hips twitch a bit. Atsushi supposed, that after a day like this she was ready to burst from the moment they had undressed each other. She didn't exactly mind Himuro thinking it was hot, but at the same time it bothered her a tiny bit. Either way, she couldn't just stand and think and not pay attention to her cute lover as her back arched and sunk back in twitching movements as she came due to Atsushi's skilled fingers. Atsushi could feel Himuro's muscles squeezing around her fingers in spasms before stopping. Atsushi pulled her fingers out gently and lifted up Himuro who sagged into her arms. 

Himuro had always liked to be played more with after one orgasm, she just didn't feel that it was enough. So when Atsushi threw her down gently on the bed and pulled her legs up to lay between them she let out a small pleased groans and tangled a hand in Atsushi's long hair. 

Atsushi kissed around the outer lips first before kissing on the clit, she continued with sucking one of them into her mouth gently, the sensitivity causing Himuro to breathe in sharply and arch her back. They both knew that She couldn't possibly last long, but they also knew they wanted to make the most of it. “Mmmhn, Atsushi.. I love you soo much, my love.” It wasn't often that Himuro would praise her like this, but they both needed it today. Atsushi ran her tongue over Himuro's entire sex before licking mainly over her clit for a while. “You're such a beautiful, sexy woman, Atsushi..” Atsushi moved to flicking the tip of her tongue over her clit and got louder moans from Himuro “Ahh, fuck, you're on top of my fucking world, baby. No one else matters. And you're soo fucking beautiful.” Himuro shuddered by the sharp pleasure tingling all over her body and tightened her hold on Atsushi's hair. She tilted her head back and came the moment Atsushi started sucking and licking on her clit at the same time. “You're- You're all I'll fucking want. Ah-fuck!” Himuro shuddered and sagged down into the bed. Her head was tingling and every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. “Don't doubt yourself anymore, Atsushi.. Don't doubt yourself” She was rambling, but she didn't care. Atsushi came up to lay beside her and pulled her close. “Can't promise that, Muro-chin.. but I'll try. I love you too, Muro-chin.” Himuro hummed softly and they shared a brief, sweet kiss before Himuro snuggled into Atsushi's chest and leaned her head on Atsushi's boobs. They made fantastic pillows, though Himuro kept that little secret for herself. Still tingling, she managed to fall asleep, but Atsushi had already fallen asleep. Being angry did take a toll on her. Himuro would always find it sexy when Atsushi got protective, and she had her suspicions that Atsushi knew, but this didn't mean that she wanted Himuro to be angry. She merely appreciated the times she were.


End file.
